The Silent Whisper
by silentranger
Summary: These are dark times when the Mauraders enter their fifth year at Hogwarts. With Voldermort gaining more power everyday, it is difficult for the world to find hope. Story of the meant to be couple and events leading up to their union.
1. Chapter 1: A Prank Gone Sour

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**A Prank Gone Sour**

It was a bright and sunny autumn day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The semester had started two weeks ago and already students were involved in pranks. Of course, this means that one of the most notorious pranksters Hogwarts had seen in its long history is up to no good.

The air was subtle with random breeze gusting handful of colorful leaves around in random circles. A slender girl sits by the tranquil waters reading a large book. Scuffling with some branches and twigs, a youth was stalking behind her by the bushes. As he gazed upon her, he was a bit guilty for what he was about to do. But as a true prankster, that did not deter him from what he was about to do.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Accio wand!"

The spell hit the girl who caused her to lie in midair, frozen still with her entire body involuntarily stretched out and an instant later she fell onto the ground. The girl flinched and was struggling to free herself but her efforts were futile. The youth approached his catch who was now blowing off steam.

"Let go of me whoever you are, you big jerk," the girl shrieked who showed signs of trying to move with no avail due to the spell.

"After you agree to do something very minor for me," the boy chuckled while walking toward his prey.

"GO TO HELL POTTER!" the girl screamed recognizing the voice instantly.

"Well that isn't very nice Evans, is it? Incarcerous!" the boy named Potter said with a hint of annoyance. Out of nowhere, ropes flew around and wrapped around the girl.

"POTTER, I SWEAR, IF I….." the girl started to say.

"You swear that you what?" the boy snorted playfully handling with the girl's sleek willow wand.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH, JUST LET ME GO, YOU FREAK!" she yelled while trying to move but the first spell was still in effect.

"That hurts Evans, maybe you should be a little more kind because you're in no position to make threats or scream at me," the teen said as he walked around the girl. "Come on now, you know what I want, one simple date, that's all I am asking."

"I rather kiss a vampire before I go out with you," the girl retorted dangerously.

_Ouch, that hit the spot. Man, I wish Evans wasn't so stubborn. She is too arrogant thinking she is too good for me. Blast it._

"Well then, I might leave you with a silencing spell for a little bit. Oh, what class do you have soon?" James said taking up unnecessary amount of time to think of the answer which he knew very well. "Ummm, could it be Charms? Your favorite subject? You wouldn't want to miss that class would you? What would dear old Professor Flitwick say if I tell him that one of his star students was skipping his class?" the boy smirked.

"You wouldn't dare, if you do that then all your chances to get a date with me will be ten-fold the distance from the Earth to the North Star!" she answered angrily.

"Evans, why are you making it so hard? It just one freaking date!" the boy said out of agitation. Just to emphasize it, he stuck out his pointer finger to indicate the number one incase she was deaf when it came to hearing numbers from him.

"As I said before, that should give you a clear indication of how I feel. And don't worry, what you are doing right now isn't helping." she said coldly. Finally she was finally starting to be able to move her limbs. The first curse was now weakening and she could shift around a bit, at least as much as the ropes tied around her allowed her.

"Dammit Potter, why are your spells so strong?" the girl asked in fustration.

"Why thanks Evans, first complement of the day," the boy sneered now crouching down so the distance between him and her was mere shoulder length.

The girl sighed. She was wearing a black robe with a Gryffindor symbol on her right side of the cloak. Lily Karen Evans was slim and beautiful, considered to be one of the most attractive girls in the school and her aura is enough to captivate even the most conventional Slytherin though they will never admit it. She excelled in her studies for she was one of brightest and most talented students in the school. She is also very clever and witty. Her auburn red hair was thick, long and wavy which complements her milky cream pale skin. Her attractive almond shaped eyes were brilliantly lit with emerald orbs; those orbs normally sweet and innocent were flashing death rays at a certain youth who was also wearing a robe with the same insignia that showed that he was in the Gryffindor house as well.

James Elward Potter was a tall, handsome youth. His famous black jet hair inherited by the long line of the Potters was all tangled up with the back sticking up. No matter how much anyone tries to groom it, the untamable hair will just magically stick up as if it has a mind of its own. His hair alone has the power to charm most of the girls at school, for they find its wild nature exciting and stimulating. He has hazel eyes and which are hidden by thin rimmed, rectangular glasses that actually enhanced his good looks. He is lean, but underneath the robes is a well tone muscular body from the intense training with his father and Quidditch. He is fearless and a magically gifted youth with immeasurable potential. Born with a rebellious nature while being somewhat arrogant to anyone who wasn't part of the Marauders, James can be harsh at times. Star pupil and the best Quidditch player Hogwarts have seen in its long history.

James looked straight into the eyes of who he was pursuing; she stared back with determined defiant gaze. The two continued to stare at each other for a while until the girl realized what was happening and decided to look away while blushing slightly in secret. This time the boy sighed and he waved his wand. Instantly the ropes disappeared. The girl was surprised to find the ropes gone and she slowly got up suspiciously. James then gently threw back her wand and Lily caught it who immediately positioned herself to hex him.

"I am sorry Lily," he said as he walked away.

Lily was about to curse him but something gotten into her. Instead, she just stood and watched the tall figure disappear from her view. The same figure who she swore countless times that she will never act in kindness to yet she could not bring herself to jinx him for what he had done to her.

_I just don't fall to his level, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less._

"Potter," she whispered in her breath. She stood there for another minute until she realized that she had to go to Charms. She picked up her book and then walked silently back to the castle thinking of what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls and Maturity

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**Girls and Maturity**

That night, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew discussed how their day was. They were in a private area reserved for their group, and most Gryffindor knew well to avoid their area unless they wanted trouble. Their group was known as the infamous Marauders. The name alone linked the four close friends together as they practically did everything together. Even after being promoted to being one of Gryffindor's prefects, Remus was still a loyal Marauder at heart.

"Man, that sucks Wormtail. Rejected again? Gosh we have to find a girl for you. No Marauder can stay as a virgin by now," Sirius said while hitting his chest with his knuckles.

Sirius Blade Black was born to become the successor of the majority of the noble House of Black's wealth. His family was one of the oldest pureblood families around that maintain the notion of the pureblood supremacy which he disagreed openly. The Black family has been around since the start of the Middle Ages. Not only are they incredibly wealthy but they have a well developed prestige and a long family history. Sirius has an aristocratic, haughty appearance with handsome features inherited from the Black lines. He was tall, two inches taller than James and was also much broader and muscular than his friend. His black hair was short, and his grey eyes glowed with mischief twenty-four seven. His is well known to be a womanizer, teamed with James, these two can nearly escape any female with their wits and charms except their mothers and the experienced Professor McGonagall. Sirius is also very gifted student with a nasty creative mind that makes things interesting for Hogwarts.

"Guys I think no girl will go out with me. And I mean the half decent looking ones. Am I that bad looking?" Peter asked gloomily in defeat.

Peter Patrick Pettigrew was a pasty short, and slightly overweight, member of the Marauders. He had diminutive blue eyes with short dull blond hair. His was the least attractive Marauder and also the least skilled which says a lot because the rest of the Marauders were incredibly eye-catching and talented. He was known as the "follower" of the group who relied on the others for assistance. However, the other Marauders enjoy his company nevertheless since the day James helped and befriended the boy during their first year. He looks up to the others especially James because he was his first friend who actually liked him for who he was.

"Nonsense, never doubt yourself Wormtail, You are a Marauder, have some pride, and a Marauder always gets a girl," Sirius said while patting Peter's back. "Besides, you aren't bad looking." You just need to find a look that suits you, that's all. And we may have to change your squeaky voice while we help you lose some pounds. And finally, you need to learn the ways to woe a girl also, yeah that is a must."

"Yeah Wormtail, don't get so depressed, you will find a girl that will like you. Looks aren't everything you know and forget about all that Sirius said. Just be yourself and there is someone who will like you for who you are," Remus said while Sirius gave him a dangerous look.

Remus John Lupin was commonly known as reserved and quiet boy and the conscience of the group early on but soon that definition no longer applied to him. He was slightly shorter than James only by a few inches, with intriguing light brown, graying hair and adorable brown eyes as many girls simply put it. He also has extremely good looks with light features. He is lean and also has an athletic build. Remus is a genius when it comes to academics. He is the only half blood of the Marauder, but because James and Sirius were so accepting, he is admitted to be their best friend which Peter latter joined up. Before meeting up with them, he did not try to befriend anyone and was always alone throughout much of his childhood because of his dark secret. However, the way that James and Sirius kept insisting that he lighten up and join up with them, Remus gave himself a little leeway to enjoy himself. Still, he kept his bleak secret to himself for he did not want to lose them as friends should they find out who he really was. However, when they and Peter found out about his transformation, they accepted that as who he was and did not shun him like the world had. That is one of the reasons why he was so afraid to talk to the opposite sex in the first place because he could never imagine himself to end up living with one that could understand him. However, the Marauders assured him that they aren't the only ones who are accepting of him and that someday he will find a special girl who will accept who he is. But not only that, he is eternally bound to the Marauders for James and Sirius after learning about Remus's metamorphosis decided to keep him company by learning to become animagi and from what they said, they will become animagi before Christmas. After they successfully became animagi, they will help Peter become one also so once a month, the night of the full moon, they can keep him company because werewolves' bites are not dangerous to beast. Remus openly tried to dissuade his friends from breaking sixty-seven national rules along with forty-nine international laws since they started the venture. After they found about his secret during the second year, he truly was indebt to them for being so considerate.

"Says the guy who Prongs and I practically taught the freaking laws to attract a girl," Sirius said with a snort while turning his face away from Remus. "Listen, if this old wolf can get a girl, so can you. Oh, by the way. Back in the day, Moony, you were almost as bad as Wormtail when it came to talking to girls. H..h..hi?" Sirius stuttered to emphasize his point. Then he focused back to his friend in distress. "Remember Moony wasn't always so cool with girls like he is now. Oh no, it took James and I almost half a month so he would just stop his stuttering in front of a girl." Remus went a bit red. Sirius continued a little pleased, "Seriously, we turned this petrified-in-front-of-a-girl git into a pro. Our technique has yet to fail."

"I am the only one you guys ever taught, you prick," Remus intervened with a voice of impatience.

"Nope, wrong again, hehe. We actually taught Alfred the ways of Black and Potter guide to hot juicy…" Sirius said before he was interrupted.

"What, Mathen? When?" Remus questioned intrigued.

"It was during the first year, I think, that was when we were getting along great. But ever since ummm, our differences, we kinda stop being friends. We were in Prongs's home for Christmas break, man his mom almost threw us out for what we have done, wait, Prongs and I already told you what happened. Right?" Sirius asked which the two friends nodded to. "Yeah well, Wormtail, you will learn the Grade A trick to win a girl and of course Moony will help, right?" Sirius asked which Remus nodded to.

"Thanks guys, I am glad you are all here. I don't know what I would do without you guys," Peter said feeling a lot better now that his friends were on his case.

"Hey, its mutual you know buddy, just hang in there, right Prongs?" Sirius said now focusing on James who was abnormally silent.

"Prongs?" Remus inquired while flashing his hand at James's direction.

"Huh, huh?" James said coming out of his zone.

"Prongs you ok there?" Sirius said while putting his hand on his forehead before James threw his hand away from his face.

"Yeah I think I am, sorry about that guys," James said while turning away from Sirius and looking at the other Marauders.

"Well good, but do you have anything on your mind?" Peter said, sensing a problem with one of his best friends.

"Evans"

"Oh boy, not again, what happened this time," Remus asked. "I hope you didn't do anything to her to make her upset again Prongs?"

"Well, not much since the last time, all I did was immobilize her and tied her up so I can force an answer out of her,"

"Dammit Prongs, you know she won't like that and now she must hate you even more for that." Remus said hopelessly.

"I think she does, she first cursed me and then gave me the silent treatment. Then she just looked away probably out of anger. I finally realized that it was fruitless to keep her tied up and untied her and returned her wand," James said with a sigh.

"Prongs, why do you insist going after her? Ever since third year, you have been chasing her. Just go with another girl. Like Celena, or Erika. Any one of them is better than Evans and they give you far more pleasantries on one day than Evans ever had since year one. Seriously, give up that childish crush and move on. You are acting like a baby now," Sirius stated sternly while getting up from the couch.

"Could you be anymore insensitive Padfoot? Seriously, James really likes Lily and he is pursuing her which shows that he really isn't interested in any other girls. Don't listen to that heartless bastard Prongs, you will one day get Lily. You just need patience and for your sake, be nicer to her. Come on, what girl would like to be tied up so you can force an answer out of her. And two nights ago when you managed to break into her dormitory while she was sleeping so you can ask her out wasn't such a good idea either and never mind how you reached there when the founders of Hogwarts enchanted the stairs so if any boy tries to go up to the girls dorm rooms, he would be sliding back out to the common room. Wow, when I saw you in the morning, you were undistinguishable after what she and her roommates did to you. Only your impenetrable hair was what helped me know that it was you. Though I do agree with Padfoot on one thing Prongs, you do need to grow up. Doing childish things will not win her over. Just be mature when she is around, and maybe you will get a chance," Remus said while taking a spot on the couch next to James.

"Hmph, says the guy who is relatively new at girls," Sirius snickered.

"No, I think Sirius is right, Moony. I think I have to get over her. It's been already two years since she has been rejecting me. I have to admit, some of the ways I asked her was childish and foolish, but there were other times I would sincerely ask her. No, I think this is best," James said as he got up leaving Remus on the couch alone.

"Well, do what you have to then Prongs," Remus said with a sigh.

"Well, good night guys, I will see you guys later," Peter said as he walked up the stairs to the dormitories yawning.

"Man, Wormtail has the right idea, night guys and Moony have fun with your patrol," Sirius said as he followed his friend while trying to hide his chuckle.

"Wait Padfoot, where is the Marauder's Map?" Remus asked seriously.

"Come on Moony, is prefect duties too gruesome for you?" Sirius teased while poking Remus with his elbow.

"I just want to have it with me, Padfoot, that's all you git,"

"Whatever," Sirius raised his hands in defeat, "Go ask Wormtail for it, I think he used it last,"

"Later Prongs, don't be so hard on yourself now," Remus said as he followed Sirius to the dorms get ready for his night shift.

"Night"

James fell back onto the couch. He looked around; few first years were scurrying around. He looked around and found a few sixth year girls finishing up their homework. Then he found Lily, sitting as far away from him doing homework as well. She was just too beautiful to describe, her face just perfect….

Scribbling some potion notes down, Lily put her quill down. She gathered her belongings together and was about to get up. But then she felt someone's gaze upon her. She looked around; there were a bunch of girls in middle probably gossiping about the latest hook ups. She saw several students around doing their homework and then she fixed her gaze upon James who seemed to be in deep thought. As soon as she noticed him, she felt a surge of anger boiling beneath her skin; however, that anger passed away as soon as it surfaced. He had his hands over his face, rubbing them across his face. When she was able to see his face, he put his glasses back on and got up and walked off toward the exit. By this time, Lily's gaze was fixed upon her charms book but she was still monitoring James's movement toward the portrait. He opened it and left. She looked at the time which read that it was almost ten.

_Damn Potter, going out for another prank_. Lily assumed but if he was doing a prank, why would he go alone, and by the look of his expression, he wasn't really in the best of moods. He was downtrodden about something but then again; she has been fooled by James way too much to expect anything but the unexpected.

"Hey Lil," Erika said with a wave of her hand as she sat next to Lily on the work table, "Ready for your shift with Remus?"

Erika was a pretty brunette who had hair down to her shoulders and had an irresistible smile. She was petite as she was only 5'1". But her size did not mean anything for she was a tough duelist and hardcore chaser for Gryffindor. She had blue crisp eyes which can turn light grey depending on the light. She was very social and bright for the amount she studies, and was one of the most outgoing Gryffindor girls.

"Oh, yeah, I have to go soon,"

"You know, I saw you looking at Potter for a while, what's was up with that by the way?"

"Was not!" Lily stated while getting up, "Why the hell would I look at him, and if I was looking at him, it would be to throw daggers at him then,"

"Really, haha, that is funny because you were not looking at him with rage. At least not for a good portion of the time. Maybe in the beginning I saw you clench you fist a bit, but you kind of relaxed it after a while and actually looked at him,"

"Give me a break, well I will see you later, I have my duties now," Lily said, finishing her packing. She shoved her books to Erika a bit harder than she intended to, which Erika knew Lily was a bit angry.

"Have fun, don't bust up Potter too much though," Erika teased as Lily was walking toward the portrait.

"Well I hope you have a good night," Lily said sarcastically to her friend as she exited out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Evans,"

"Huh, POTTER!" Lily jumped nearly two yards backwards.

"Calm down," James said as he came out into a better lit area.

"Gosh, Potter, you are one big…"

"A big what?" James interrupted in a serious tone.

"You know exactly, because you must hear it from me a thousand times a week,"

"A jerk, whelp, loser, brat, spawn of devil, son of a siren, should I go on?"

"No thanks, I think you get the picture even though you may choose not to heed my words. What do you want now? Actually, I know what you want, and my answer is still and forever no," Lily stated sternly while crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the another direction.

"Really Miss. Perfect? You think you know why I am here, well, then I hope you accept it. I…I… I am really sorry for today, I don't know why I did it," James said in defeated as he walked away down the stairs when he stopped "I thought you may want to hear it again incase you thought I was sarcastic earlier today," he said, continuing down the stairs into the darkness

_Strange, now that he mentions it, I do remember him saying sorry to me but why did I not pick it out before?_ _And was I hearing it right when did Potter just apologized formally without any sarcasm? Again? What was the world coming to? Jame… Potter I mean actually having some decency and sentiment? Maybe I am dreaming. Yes, it must be it, I must be dreaming and Erika or maybe Rachael will wake me up to go patrol with Remus. Wait, this isn't a dream, I can feel my senses. Shoot, wait why did I think that? Isn't it a good thing Potter apologized? Maybe he is finally maturing and I have to say it's about time too. _

Lily sighed deeply and when she sorted her thoughts out, she lighted her wand and began her two hour patrol.


	3. Chapter 3: Night of Secret Servitude

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**Night of the Secret Servitude**

James went down several flights of stairs and then jumped down to another flight of stairs hidden in the shadow and started ascending up to the Astronomy tower. He had a duel to go to. A secret one, one that he had to go alone. As he got closer to his destination, he took out his wand. James climbed up the winding stairs until he finally reached the top. The night was a bright one, with a clear half moon and stars that were scattered across the darkness. It was a little chilly but there were far greater things to worry about.

"Glad you made it, I thought you chickened out, Potter. I knew that a pureblood wouldn't let me down even if he is a mudblood lover," a strong voice stated amiably.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint you, Rand," James said facing the dark figure whose name was Gerald Rand.

The youth was a tall fifth year Slytherin, with short blond hair and dark eyes. He had his wand out and he bowed. James followed the suit.

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

"Stupefy!"

"Cruio!"

Randoff evaded the simple curse while James got caught in the Unforgivable Curse unexpectedly, while he screamed as he tossed and turned on the ground as Gerald focused more power into the curse.

"How does that feel Potter?"

_Damn him, shit this kills. Think Potter, what did dad tell you about Cruio… what was the countercurse. Damn, maybe I should have paid more attention… that's it!_

"Cruciatus Tego!"

Suddenly, a clear orb surrounded James and he was released from the malignant curse.

"Damn you," James gasped, "Didn't expect you to pull out an Unforgivable so soon, hehe,"

"Well then you aren't a good duelist; a good duelist would expect the unexpected though I am impress you know the countercurse. Not many wizards know that complex counter you know,"

"Fine, thanks for the compliment, lets go again, Ballista!"

"Reducto!"

A large boulder shot at Gerald who now smashed it into grain of sand.

"Atra Fulgeo!"

"Aduro Fulgeo!"

Two beams were shot, one dark from Gerald and one light from James. The two beams glittered and battled each other to reign over the other. James's beam was overcoming Gerald but Gerald focused more and pushed James's beam back to the middle. The two beams were dead locked until James's beam began to trim the length down in his favor. Before the beam could get any closer though, it burst because of the intense energy emitted from both castors. Gerald was blasted backwards onto the ground for he was close to the energy explosion.

When Gerald struggled to get up, two blades wisp by him as he narrowly escaped them. Gerald then sent a quick hex at James which he evaded. James sent a gush of water while Gerald froze the water into ice before it reached him. Before it could shatter before him, Gerald sent an energy wave which James did too and these two burst upon contact immediately. Be this time, both duelist were puffing but they battled on.

"Stupefy!"

A red bolt streaked past James as he sent balls of fire at his opponent who used the protego spell. However, after the first ball of flames, the second one broke the shield as the third and fourth scorch Gerald. Gerald quickly used a fire extinguishing spell on himself to minimize the damage but by now he was burnt and bloody. His left chest was hit squarely by the last ball and took out a big chunk of his flesh. He murmured a quick recovery spell to heal it.

"That is it, this has gone for far too long, Telum Multifariam!" Gerald yelled as soon as he pointed his wand at James, hundreds of arrows, javelins, and knives were going everywhere but mostly concentrating on James's direction.

"Arma Aegis!"

A blue orb encased James. The first few waves were absorbed into the shield. But waves after wave just bombarded the shield until it collapsed. James got down but a lone arrow pierced into his left shoulder. James gave a little scream and then pulled out the arrow. James murmured a quick recovery spell and got up.

"Well, aren't we resilient," Gerald cracked a smile, "But not for long,"

"You will pay! No one calls Lily a mudblood!"

"Give it up you lover boy. Not only are you defending a mudblood but a girl who doesn't return your affection,"

"Still, I don't give a damn. She's human just like you and I, no less. I will not allow you to treat her otherwise or you will go down with the rest who tried,"

"Seriously, I see no point in you wooing her to be your date, just rape the mudblood if you want her that badly. That gives me an idea. I will take her once we are through. I will bang her up so bad and I will do it right in front of you while you are choking on your own blood," Gerald said as he laughed.

"How dare you, bastard! Volubilis Tego!"

"Evanesco!"

The rolling ball of energy that James cast was still rolling without any deter.

"Damn, Immobulus!" Gerald yelled hoping the ball would stop. It didn't and was only moving faster and faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Gerald's wand was knocked out of his hand while he unexpectedly flew back and fell on the ground once again. While he was getting up, the ball crashed into him with no escape. He screamed but the ball of energy's explosion muffled it. He flew backwards and slid to the edge where he was falling off the tower.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" the spell kept Gerald from falling. He was bloodied all over. His face was all scratched and bruised while his robes were ripped, burnt and torn.

"That is enough Potter," a girl said coldly.

"Put him down and we might let you go without too much beating," a youth chuckled.

"Nice fight there Potter, you got some skills, I especially like how your spell was unaffected by the vanishing or the immobilizing spell. Bravo on your part," he clapped.

James looked behind and him he saw Bellatrix Bernia Black, a slim, sixth year Slytherin girl, with black hair and eyes. Like Sirius, she had inherited the aristocratic good looks of the Blacks as well as the arrogance. He also recognized Nathan Nyle Nott, a tall seventh year Slytherin, with brown hair and eyes. James then noticed Antonin Dolohov and Roy Rosier. Antonin was a ghastly pale seventh year, who had black hair and eyes and Roy was a short sixth year with light brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him was, Gravis Avery, broad fifth year Slytherin, with short dark chestnut hair and brown eyes. Behind him was Severus Snape, a tall fifth year Slytherin with black greasy hair and eyes and pointed features with amazing knowledge in dark arts. Severus was a play toy for the Marauder until he joined up with others who shared his view. Rodophus and Rabastan Lestrange were sixth year Slytherin twins who had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

_Damn, I should have known that a Slytherin's word was as good as a well, I don't think you can get any worst than that. So, shit, what do I do no? Well, I am screwed, shit, shit, shit._

_"_Potty wotty, please give us our dear friend back so we can play with you," Bellatrix playfully said. "If you cooperate, we will let you go easily,"

_So she wants to play? Fine she asked for it._

"If you want your friend back, then catch him," James said as he jumped off to everyone's surprise while releasing the spell that kept Gerald floating. James murmured a quick spell to accelerate his descent which an instant later he found himself back standing after adding another quick spell to help him land comfortably. He could hear the Slytherins cursing and above all, Bellatrix's shriek. One of them tried to make Gerald float as James felt the magical tug on Gerald but James made sure that he would drop down with him. James muttered another spell regretfully which made the unconscious Gerald also fall neatly on the ground with a sound no greater than a thump. Then to really mess with the Slytherin, he exemplified the sound of the crash of their fellow Slytherin. Bellatrix nearly woke up the whole castle with her screams. James chuckled and placed a hex that will shock Gerald when he woke up as a parting gift.

_Gosh, that was a great get away, and the looks of the Slytherins when they thought they heard Gerald's body crashing into the ground. Man it must be price…_

"Potter!"

_Crud_


	4. Chapter 4: Unlikely Rescue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**Unlikely Rescue**

"What in carnation is going on? Do you think waking up half the castle would be a good prank? If any teachers were roaming around…"

"Sorry Evans, got to go," James said as he was started dashing away.

"Hold it!" Lily commanded but James kept running. _That is it, Potter._

As James was about to turn a corner, he noticed that he was running backwards and was going back to the exact same path that he just left.

_What does Evans want? Man. This is no time to start taking points._

"Potter, I am not done with you!"

"What do you want, oh and by the way, if I were you, I would high tail out of here because as we speak, a group of Slytherins are on their way to get their buddy. And if they see a muggleborn such as yourself, well, I don't want to picture it especially at night. And don't think that just because you are a prefect will let you control them," James said seriously and grabbed Lily's hand firmly. "You get out of here if you want to make it out in one piece!"

"Wait a minute buster," Lily threw James's hand away from her and grew even more furious and agitated. "Who do you think you are to command me what to do. I am not one of your little fan club girls,"

"Well, this has nothing to do with…"

Out of nowhere a dark purple blast streaked towards James and Lily. James sensing danger, stopped talking and pushed himself and Lily out of the way.

_Shit. Man, Evans why are you so stubborn sometimes._ While a pale Lily was still on the ground, James murmured a powerful protective shell around Lily. Then sensing where his opponents were, he sent a magenta blast that covered a large area. He saw shadowed figures jumping out of the way, while a lone Slytherin was hit full force.

"HOW DARE YOU! Get your brother out of the here Rabastan. Leave Potter to us," a girl shrieked harshly.

_Wonderful, four versus one. How wonderful. Not only that, Evans might be a potential distraction._

Bellatrix launched a fiery curse, while Snape threw a dark wave. James blocked the two easily enough, but was taken off guard when a stunning curse hit him from the back by Gravis. James fell hard on the ground.

_Shit, alright. Let's see if this works…_

"You and your

James muttered a countercurse to get out of his dilemma and to the surprise of Lily and the Slytherins, he bounced back summoning back his wand.

"Turbo Obtineo!"

A whirlwind swept the unsuspecting Slytherins off their feet while their wands all dropped to the ground. Only Severus was able to evade the attack with a protective spell he conjured just before the spell. Severus sent a fireball but James turned it into vapors James launched a custom made hex which Snape deflected while sending another custom made hex. James narrowing missed the cutting hex, and was off balanced from it when Severus took that as to his advantage and sent a spiraling black curse. It hit and James realized it was the Degradation spell from the moment his left arm was becoming weaker and frail. James tried to think of a countercurse but could not think of one and just managed stop the degradation process. While holding his left arm, James first conjured a bright bronze shield which the next hex bounced off without difficulty. James remembered a removing ailment healing spell and tried it on his arm and it was back to normal in seconds. But while celebrating his victory over the Degradation spell, James realized that Severus was about to removed his shell of protection. James was once again launched into the fray as he used a standard blast spell. Severus easily parried it.

"Seems like Potter is losing his touch. I am I too much for you?" Severus spat pleased with himself.

"You are going to regret that, Snivellus," James said with a determined face.

"Flabra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

A strong gust of wind slashed Severus with two gusts while pushing him backwards. He dropped his wand through the endeavor and now he was lying on his back, bleeding from razor sharp winds. James on the other hand flew backwards also, while his wand dropped near where Severus's wand was.

When both realized what happened, both summoned her wands and launched another wave of curses at each other. James sent a light blast while Severus sent a green one. Both smashed against each other and exploded. A second latter, James sent a boulder at Severus which he countered with the vanishing spell. Severus sent a hundreds of pins at James but he conjured a blue shield that absorbed the pins. Severus then sent a dark green wave while James deflected and he countered with a leg binding hex.

"Reflecto!"

The hex bounced back to James and once again he fell hard on the cold floor.

_Shit. Can't let Snape win. Especially not in front of Evans…_

James muttered a countercurse but was hit squarely with a poison curse that Severus threw at him. James was feeling dizzy and weary as the poison took its toll on his body. James then summoned his last strength for a final attack.

"Somnus!"

Severus unexpectedly was wide eyed before he fell into a slumber. James was overjoyed with his victory but was interrupted by an angry Bellatrix. She was cursing and screeching. James stopped the whirlwind and before anyone could do anything, he placed everyone in a deep slumber.

_Serves her right, and by the time they are released from that snooze, it will probably be in the morning. Shit, if only this poison…_

James dropped back down again on the ground several yards from Lily. Lily did not know what to think. She has just witnessed a duel of highly advanced and dangerous magic. And now James was down, looking very bad. His somewhat tanned skin was turning darker by the second and Lily started to panic. Though she loathed James, she could not just leave him here because he actually just saved her from a curse that would have been ugly. And he did fight for her by the sound of Bellatrix's curse when she called him a mudblood defender.

_Great, now I owe Potter. Just great, oh no. He is turning greener. Um, what will I do? I can't get James to the Hospital Wing because the poison is working against James fast. He is already turned dark green. What spell do I know? What antidote will cure him?_

Lily went through all the antidotes she knew. She did not know what effect the wrong antidote would have on James but she did not care for the moment. She needed to stop that poison from spreading. She checked his pulse and it was dying. She panicked more.

_Keep your cool Lily, you need to help him. No time to waste alarming. Potter needs you._

Lily first tried the basic ones but to no avail. She picked another but it also was no good. A minute later, Lily already went through four of her antidotes but the poison was not slowly down. She searched her mind and then executed another remedy but it was also useless. Lily searched harder and tried another but it too failed. Lily was realizing that she did not have many antidotes left in her memory. She conjured another antidote but its pale white glow had no effect. Lily realized that she had only three more antidotes. She quickly picked one and conjured that antidote and at first glance, it looked like another useless one. But its green glow began to react with James. Soon James glowed too and slowly, the greenness soon receded. Less than a minute later, James was back to his normal color except he looked a little pale. Lily felt his pulse and it was a little stronger than before and she sighed with relief. She pocketed his mahogany wand, conjured up a stretcher and left the dueling grounds before the Slytherins were released from their slumber.

_I guess I can take him to the hospital wing. Now to make up a story…_

As Lily was thinking up a story, she bumped into someone and that someone was very unpleasant. A fifth year Slytherin, Francis Jacob Emerson has chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. He was a pureblood who hated muggleborns like most of his companions.

"So, what do I have the honor of meeting a mudblood here?" Francis snickered before he realized who was behind her on the stretcher. His face turned into complete joy when he found a sick and unconscious James on the stretcher. "Oh my, isn't this priceless, a mudblood is carrying a fallen pureblood. What happened to Potty Wotty, is he ill? Maybe I can make him feel better,"

Lily backed slowly away, while reaching for her wand. When Francis realized this, he commanded.

"Accio Wand!"

Lily's wand flew right to Francis which he pocketed after he said, mudblood's wand in a gruff.

"Bad mudblood. You know you should not resist, especially to a pureblood such as myself. Let's see if your wits will get you out of this one,"

"What do you want?"

Francis lowered his face and Lily could see that he had a sinister grin on his face. He then looked at Lily lustfully as he started stepping toward her.

"I have always dreamed of doing this. You are a one of a kind, mudblood. To have so many wanting you, it's hard to believe. I am really going to enjoy this. You are a virgin are you not, unless Potter spoiled you first. Maybe I should wake him up and bind him so he can watch the girl of his dreams to cry from her master. I think I like that idea. Stupid Potter, trying to do it by the rules. To see his expression when I do you, that should go down in history books. Once I am done with you, I will play with Potter. Maybe break an arm, or give him the old fashion Cruciatus,"

Lily fearfully backed to the nearest wall fearing for what will occur to her. Lily's body was now frozen from both fear and the spell that Francis had just conjured. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her face, clearing some ruffled hair away from her terrified face. Then he cupped her face, and moving slowly down to her neck. Lily stood there helpless, without a wand and was unable to move. Then his hands went lower but never made it all the way down to its intended destination.


	5. Chapter 5: Close Call and Betrayal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**Close Call and Betrayal**

"Stupefy!"

A red bolt struck Francis as he was feeling Lily and stunned him before he could go ay further. Lily saw the shock oh his face before he collapsed in front of her. After she realized what had happened, she too was worried that she might be a target.

When Lily realized that it was Remus, she breathed in relief as he released Lily from her magical binds. When he was about to check on James and Francis, he was unsuspectingly hugged by a certain red head.

"OhmygoshRemusifyouhadn'tcameasyoudid," Lily quickly said while hugging Remus tighter.

"Whoa, Lily calm down and speak one word at a time," Remus said putting some distance between them to breathe a little.

"I just want to say thank you Remus, you saved me from a fate worst than death tonight," Lily said guessing that Remus knew what happened to her.

"Don't mention it, besides, you help one of my best mates there," Remus said pointing at the unconscious James, "I should be the one thanking you, if you hadn't taken him away from his blasted secret stash of tonics, a teacher might have found him and given him…" Remus started to say.

"What, you thought James was drinking tonight and got wasted?" Lily put it together and asked.

"Why yeah, because he is looking pale and is obviously passed out. Don't dub me as a fool Lily, James started drinking and he and Sirius has been doing that all summer. Anyways, if you hadn't picked him up, a teacher would've had his ass," Remus said thanking Lily.

"Wait Remus, you got it all wrong," Lily said as Remus had a face of disbelief, "But lets not discuss it here, first we have to get Potter to the hospital wing so his wounds can be treated,"

"What wounds?" Remus asked puzzled looking at Lily with disbelief.

"Battle wounds, he dueled. Not with just one, but basically the entire Slytherin gang. Snape really beat him up with his final curse which was a powerful poison that really drained James and made him pass out in under a minute,"

"HE DID WHAT?" Remus asked louder than intended.

"Calm down, I will tell you what happened after we get this arrogant jerk to the hospital wing, he might have some wounds that may need immediate attention and I am afraid I only stop the poison, not healed the damage it did. And with the encounter with Emerson," Lily shuddered as she recalled the cursed name.

"Alright, let's go," Remus said projecting James up and leading Lily and James to the hospital wing.

When the two arrived to the infirmary, a young nurse was soundly sleeping on a chair next to a bed with a sleeping patient. She woke up when she heard the two walking closer to her and she bolted up a bit startled.

Miss Poppy Pomfrey was a young healer who started working at Hogwarts a year before the Marauders' first year. She was fresh out of St. Mungo's Healer training before she came and ever since then, she was Hogwarts' official nurse. She was a strict woman who was adept with healing charms, potions, and herbal remedies. She treated her patients with utmost care and followed the healing process by the book. She was a tall woman, in her early twenties who had a black robe with a white apron on. She had a white beret on, covering her short brown hair. Her eyes were brown as well, with a kind smile to encourage the healing.

"Good evening Miss. Evans, and how are you Mr. Lupin, wait, you are not feeling ill are you?" the young healer asked with a concern face.

"I am fine miss, I came here because of this loser," Remus said while pointing at the youth on the stretcher.

"Oh my, what in heavens name is wrong, he looks pale and he got some awful bruises too," Nurse Pomfrey said as she examined James. She took him to another room and magically levitated him to a bed and gave him a dark potion. Lily told her that he was poisoned and Nurse Pomfrey immediately asked what happened. She said the poison was a dark magic and it was a forbidden spell that was not allowed in the school. It was called the viper strike and it was well known to be a rodent and pest killer before it was banned in England by the 1930s. She brewed an antidote for him and while she did, she asked who and what stopped the poison.

"I did, I used the venom subjugator charm, before that I used several other antidote spells I could think of. I was afraid by the time I used it, it would have been too late, but his pulse was there. It was a little weak, but it was still beating," Lily replied.

"Well, Miss. Evans, you could do well to look into healing when you leave Hogwarts, you can become a fine healer," Lily blushed when she heard the praise. "Well, I am glad you did something. That poison is no ordinary poison and it could have killed Mr. Potter if it was not stopped. Mr. Potter should be more wary, still, who could have known that spell. It is outlawed. I should speak with Professor Dumbledore about this. How did you find Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans?" Miss. Pomfrey asked.

"Well you see," Lily started to say but was completely off guard. She forgot to make up a story and now that she tried to think of one, she could not.

Remus sensing it said, "Well you see, I found him. He was lying near the fifth floor boy's bathroom while I was doing my prefect duties and Lily was nearby so I got her because my knowledge in antidotes were dim,"

"Oh I see, well you two should be very proud of yourselves, you both saved a classmate and I know what Mr. Potter means to you Mr. Lupin. I have to say good job and you are fulfilling your roles as prefects perfectly,"

"Thank you," both said at the same time.

"Now I want both of you to go, I know Mr. Lupin, you want to stay but I don't let the others disturb you do I when they beg me to let them in? James needs his rest and it would be best if you went to bed as well. Prefect runs are well over by now and you should rest. Both of you are growing up and you need it so now go and no buts," Miss. Pomfrey said sternly pointing at the door.

Remus looked defeated but complied with her wishes and he and Lily left the infirmary and walked up toward the Gryffindor Tower.

Lily had some lingering questions, how did Remus come at the right moment that he did? Was it a coincidence or is the Marauder holding back some information? It was probably the latter. And Lily knew like most Gryffindors that Remus got sick often. Now that she thought about it, it was about once a month that he spent some time in the infirmary. But she asked about his sickness before and Remus merely pushed the question aside and she was pretty sure she won't get an answer from him now. But being the curious girl she was, Lily started up a conversation.

"So Remus, how did you know I was in trouble? You came at the right moment and it is kind of suspicious. I hope you don't mind my asking, because I really appreciate what you have done," Lily said while walking a little faster than Remus so she could face him and stop him from walking so he can give her a clear answer.

Remus stopped understanding what Lily was doing and looked at his feet for a moment before he looked at her and replied, "Lily, I really can't answer that. I don't know, I heard some noise when I was on my patrol on the fourth floor. I was heard some struggling in the stairs which I walked up when I saw a girl being assaulted by someone when I reached the source of the commotion. So, I sent the first spell that came to my mind and got him off you. I have to say, I am really glad I was there in the vicinity," Remus finished his made up explanation without a flaw and for average listeners, they would totally believe him. However, Lily had been around the Marauders for way too long and knew that about three quarters of the stuff coming out of a Marauder's mouth were lies and deeds done were without an ulterior motive. She suspected that Remus knew that she was in trouble and was there as soon as he could somehow. Marauders somehow knew the castle too well and they are rarely caught for doing pranks that amateurs would screw up or get caught. Maybe that is why they are so popular along with their extremely good looks. However, because she was exhausted from her endeavors today, she let the subject go even though she knew Remus was lying to her. Remus was the only Marauder she actually was quite friendly with and she knew his habits. When he lies to people he care about, he looks down for a moment before lying. This was a pattern she picked up because she and Remus were really good friends unlike her relationships with James and Sirius. She also realized that Remus won't tell her what is causing his ailment and so she let that go too.

"Well, I thank the heavens that you were there in time. Thank you again Remus, and if I can trust you to keep this incident to ourselves, please?" Lily tiredly asked Remus in which he nodded to.

When they reached the Gryffindor Tower and went inside, they exchanged good nights at the common room before they went to their separate dormitories.

Remus went up five flights of spiral staircase before he arrived to his dormitory. There were six boys in the fifth year; four of them were the Marauders. The others were Frank Louis Longbottom and Allan Everett Earl. The room was circular and six beds symmetrically placed around the room with the center of the room which consisted of junks of the occupants. For each bed, there were a dresser, a desk and a drawer. The room was cozy even for six people and there were never any room space disputes. Remus carefully went to the Marauder's half by passing both Frank's and Allan's bed and the large pile of belongs in the middle. He made it to his bed and lay down before he decided to tell Sirius what had happened. Remus went up to Sirius and poked him with his wand. Sirius mumbled about before he snored again as he did before Remus poked him. Remus decided to use the awakening charm. The charm is like a wizard's version of an alarm clock in which only the one who is charmed is affected. It can be charmed so the volume and time can be set; however, it can be a bit unreliable sometimes because when exhausted, people forget to charm themselves before they fall asleep. But for Remus's case, it was perfect as he set the volume to full blast. A moment later, a sleepy Sirius was up, with red eyes crawling into his eyeballs completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"What in the dragon's curse are you doing up and above all, waking me up you prick," Sirius mumbled as soon as he started to gain consciousness. He stretched a bit and dropped backwards to his bed, grabbing his blanket, and trying to end the short conversation.

"Not so fast you bear, listen. James dueled and he was poisoned badly by Snape," Remus said but by the silence of his companion, he guessed that he was fast asleep again. He cast the awakening charm again and this time an angry Sirius was up, "Let me tell you what happened during my prefect run…"

"I could give a rat's ass to what happen, tell me in the morning if it's so important," Sirius said while dropping back to his bed again.

"Are you saying James's life is not important enough for you to wake up?

"WHAT! What happened to Prongs? Tell me now you git. You should have told me sooner. What were you thinking trying to keep this away from me. If anything happens to Prongs, blood will be spilled, chaos unleashed, and Slytherins will be chopped, boiled, mashed, and fed to Wormtail's friends,"

"Prongs is ok for the moment, but listen, he got into a duel with Snape and his gang,"

"WHAT! What a moron, going off by himself and getting the crap beaten out of him,"

"Sirius calmed down, let's go down to the common room. Wake up Peter while I put away the map,"

Five minutes later, the three sworn friends gathered around their usual spot in the common room and Remus told them everything but the part that that Lily asked him to be silent about and instead of rescuing her, he merely bumped into her as she was taking him up to the hospital wing on the fifth floor and helped her to get to the infirmary.

"Damn Prongs, why did you decide to go by yourself?" Sirius said while pounding the table, "Knowing him, he clearly planned this out and decided not tell us. Did he think we would interfere or get in his way, or maybe in wanted to bask himself in all the glory. Prongs went too far. I will not forgive him for trying to fight those dirty gits by himself,"

Peter yawned after Sirius gave his speech and then said, "Umm, I want to go see him. I want to make sure he's alright,"

"Alright, first of all, I wish he got banged up real good. Maybe that will teach him a lesson. For his sake, he better be in bed for a while or I might just slip and end up choking him to death. Screw hexing, he asked some physical pain, the old fashion muggle way,"

"Padfoot, just relax, just be glad Lily was there to save his ass," Remus said trying to calm his friend's fury.

"Calm down, when he abandoned us to have all the fun? NEVER," Sirius replied angrily.

"I still can't believe Lily would help him," Peter stated, seemingly oblivious to Sirius's fit of rage.

"Wormtail, he was mortally in danger, why wouldn't she. Lily isn't the sort of person to let people die just because she does not like them," Remus started to say.

"Hate," Peter corrected.

"Dislike considerably," Remus retaliated.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Peter said, while holding up his hands in the air in sign of defeat.

"Wormtail shut it. Anyways, let's just be thankful that Prongs is ok,"

"For the moment, wait till I am through with that bastard," Sirius gritted his teeth.

"Just forget it and sleep you prat. Maybe waking you up wasn't such a good idea," Remus muttered while getting up to go back to the dormitories.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked suspiciously while trying to get an answer out of his friend. Remus ran for it while Sirius chased. Peter yawned again and shook his head in amusement. He too got up and climbed up to the stairs to get more sleep before breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: The Amazing Soccer Ball

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**The Amazing Soccer Ball**

The following morning, Lily woke up at six o'clock from her awakening charm. She cleared her scarlet and gold silk curtains and a stray light illuminated the dark circular room. There were six fifth year Gryffindor girls. All of them were her best friends. They were Sara Cere, Erika Rose Readings, Rachael Bethel Lane, Alice Jessica, and Eaton Celena Morning. Everyone but Sara was sleeping. Sara was one of the early risers, who woke up even earlier than Lily who left to workout. Lily looked out of the window in which it would seem to be a clear and sunny day. While looking into the ruby gold horizon, she remembered the Slytherin gang was left sleeping on the fifth floor balcony. Lily went to the window between Rachael and Erika. She swiped the curtains aside and looked out through their window. When she looked down to the balcony, she saw Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Gerald Randoff, Nathan Nott, Roy Rosier and Gravis Avery all passed out. Severus was on his stomach, his knees and black socks uncovered by tangled robes. Bellatrix's normally luxurious straight black hair was scattered all around the mortar. Lily tried to suppress laughter but she couldn't and cracked a laughter that spawned a chortle.

Lily struggled to stand up while placing her right hand on her stomach as she reached out for solid furniture to help her up. Lily swiped at some air and Lily fell over. At extinguishing some of the laughter on the floor, Lily decided that she should take some pictures. She crawled over to her bed and opened her drawer. She found her camera and then walked back to the window. Still giggling, she took several pictures.

"What is so interesting that you are taking some pictures at… 6:10 in the morning?" a girl questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, you're awake, Erika?" Lily said while taking more photos, "Hey, come over here, you will love it,"

Erika groaned about something but got up nevertheless and when she realized what she was looking at when she was looking down the window, she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, look at those losers. Look at Bellatrix, her hair must have been styled pixies!"

Erika then woke up Celena and the domino effect started which ended with the all Gryffindor girls up and laughing at the Slytherins' jumble at sixth thirty in the morning. When the craze died down, all the girls got ready for the day. When Sara got back, drenched in sweat from her jog, Lily ushered her friend to the window. Sara had long blond hair reaching down her back like Lily with clear blue eyes. She had the typical blonde looks but definitely could not say the same thing to her personality. She had a personality much like Lily as she was witty, charming and daring. She was a fit and slim chaser for Gryffindor who was 5'4".

When they got there, they saw Mr. Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. He was a late middle aged man with graying black hair, crooked nose and a notorious face of displeasure. Today, he happened himself to a group of Slytherins sleeping on the fifth floor balcony. His yelling woke up Severus and Bellatrix, while in haste, they left their sleeping companions. Lily had another moment of pleasure at looking at the distraught Slytherins while Alicia raised her hand to her mouth to suppress her giggles.

"Let it go Al, it will do wonders," Lily said while Filch started tapping Nathan in the guts.

"What a morning, wow. I get to laugh at those idiots today, man. How did this happen?" Roy was seen being scratched by Mrs. Norris in the nose before he too stumbled back into the castle.

"Yeah Lil, do you know why they were sleeping there?" Celena asked taking note of the two girl's laughter.

"It has to do with Potter hexing them to sleep," Lily said while she watched Filch wake up Gerald who was shocked considerably for a few seconds. The shock was powerful, even Filch and Gravis were shocked. Gravis quickly ran for cover inside while Filch yelled more. The girls chuckled even more at the sight as finally Filch came over to Gerald and pulled on his ear and went inside.

"I guess Potter left Gerald with an extra surprise," Lily finally coming out of her hysteria.

After that, the girls had an uneventful Wednesday morning as by eight o'clock; they made it down to the Great Hall. Lily sat two seats from Remus while sitting in between Celena and Erika. There were eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, waffles, French toasts, muffins, English muffins, bagels and fruits littered across the table. For drinks, there was orange juice, water and milk. Lily summoned a bagel and smeared butter on it and took a bite. Erika was having waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Celena was having some English muffins with peach jam. Remus, Sirius and Peter were all talking about James and from the looks of Sirius, he was pissed. Peter had the indifferent face while Remus was trying to tranquilize the raging beast.

"Prongs is a dead man," Sirius muttered before he grabbed a sausage and pop it into his mouth whole.

"Let it go for the hundredth time you crybaby," Remus said while cutting his pancakes.

"I told you, he went too far,"

"Oh brother,"

Another conversation caught Lily's attention as she heard a shrill high pitched voice screech at someone.

"How dare you sorry for an excuse for a wizard leave me outside sleeping while you were indoor," Bellatrix snarled while Rodophus seemed to be shrinking under the table.

Rodophus begged for forgiveness but only caused Bellatrix to flare in anger even more. Lily heard Sirius crack a huge smile before the whole hall was silent and was focused on the Slytherin table. Bellatrix sighed out loud and stormed out of the hall moments later.

After breakfast, the Gryffindor had Potions with the Slytherin. Lily was looking forward to potion class because they were going to learn how to make the invisibility potion. The potion was extremely complex as it took three days to brew and Professor Slughorn really excited Lily because they were going to learn a key technique that will be required to be employed for Potion O.W.L. at the end of the year.

Horace Slughorn was a jolly man, with thick, shiny, straw-colored hair and with broad gingerly, blonde moustache. He was a huge man, with a beer belly who had a knack for seeing and recruiting talent into his club. He invented a club in which he hand picks the most talented group of students that he saw over the years and admitted them into the club, giving them special treatment. Once a week, the Slug Club would meet to have a social event during Friday night dinner where Professor Slughorn would take the time to socialize with each one of them. Lily was one of the members, as well as Sara, Celena, Rachael, and Erika. Frank was also in it, as well as Allan and Alice. James, Sirius, and Remus were offered spots during their first month in their first year, when their humorous pranks left Slughorn amused, but after Peter became their friend, they left the club to create the Marauders. Slughorn ever since then would ask them to reconsider rejoining which they flatly rejected over the years.

Lily as usual partnered with Erika while Sara was with Rachael, Alice with Frank, Remus with Peter, and Celena with Allan. That left Sirius the odd one out because James wasn't there but Professor Slughorn said that he had to start the potion without him. That angered Sirius greatly for it was not that Sirius couldn't handle it by himself. No, it was far from it for Sirius was brilliant even though he may not act like it.

"Fuck that bastard. Because of him, I get to do a two man job," Sirius complained to Remus who gave him an unsympathetic look.

"Padfoot, lay off, you got it easy, not only do I have to do most of the work, I have to teach Wormtail so he won't fail miserably," Remus retorted coldly.

"Hey am I not here?" Peter asked which got the attention of his friends in which Remus gave an apologetic chucked while Sirius started smiling.

"Sorry Wormtail, but he has a point," Sirius said laughing before he thought about James again, "Still, that prat is gonna get it, leaving me to do all of his share today,"

"Did you not hear what I just _said_?" Remus asked with disbelief.

The rest of Potion class went uneventful except for an exploding cauldron. Apparently Serenity Oren, a Slytherin blonde girl, stirred counter clockwise too many times during the crucial stirring process which caused a chain reaction to cause the explosion while her partner, Amy Winters screamed at her.

Next was Herbology, in which they had to deal with the Wenterbourne's Needle Cactus, which are plants found in the tropics which spit out needles time it gets touched. While Professor Sprouts was lecturing the class on what to do, Sirius had to do it all by himself.

Pomona Sprouts was a short plump woman, with brown hair and green eyes. She had a green gardener's hat on top of her soiled brown robes. Sirius had to work alone again as there were even number of Hufflepuffs. By the time classes were over, poor Sirius had three times the amount of needles sticking out of him than Peter which is amazing. It was a two person job, one using the containment spell which was a channeling spell, the other extracted the precious leaves which are used for variety of potions.

After that, Lily went to Transfiguration which is taught by Professor McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall was a tall woman with black hair rolled into a bun. She had beady eyes which are hidden behind square glasses. Her tartan robes were neat and orderly, which defines her personality. She is strict and has the highest expectation of any teacher at Hogwarts, especially to her own house, Gryffindor. It is said that if you could get an Outstanding in Transfiguration, you can get Outstanding in anything.

Lily made it into class three minutes early, while being trailed by the Marauders and a sulky Sirius, who tried to heal his wounds. Professor McGonagall was taking attendance when she scanned the room.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall called out again impatiently while taking attendance.

"Professor? James is in the hospital wing. He drank a poison and got really sick," Remus answered nervously unsure of the strict professor's response. A couple of the girls were groaning and sighing, while a bunch of Slytherins chuckled.

"Maybe that will teach the boy to not consume the first thing that appears into his view," Professor McGonagall said while Sirius was about to protest because she was describing him more than James but decided against it. A bunch of laughter resounded especially from the Slytherin boys. The girls like most in the school went berserk hoping James was alright and some of them eyed Professor McGonagall coldly. Lily and her friends laughed after hearing McGonagall's words.

The period was strenuous as always, leaving Sirius alone to the work for both himself and James. They were learning to transfigure a quill into a kitten. It was not as bad as the last class period as McGonagall made them turn a pin into a ferret. Only James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Rachael and Severus were able to do it, while the rest of the class disastrously. Sirius was able to do it in ten minutes and since James was not there, he was the first one to complete an assignment in a long time. Lily finished two minutes later and by twenty minutes later, everyone had done it successfully. Remus would have done it sooner but he was helping Peter.

After everyone done it, McGonagall asked them to revert it back to a quill. Sirius did it in less than five minutes, while Severus beat Lily by a minute. Remus and Peter took the longest because Peter accidentally turned his and Remus's into a seagull which they had to catch before turning it back into a quill.

They left Transfiguration and were headed toward the Great Hall. Lily and her friends were about to turn a corner when James crashed into Erika and Erika was about to fall back when she was caught by James. He let her regain her posture before stumbling into Sirius.

"Oh hey Padfoot, how are ya?" James asked innocently which an uncertain grin. Sirius's face turned from jovial from thinking about food to rage when he saw his best friend. In a split second, Sirius smashed into James's guts. James bent forward while covering his stomach and gasped, "Ok. I deserved that," Sirius than elbowed James in the back and he dropped down to his knees, "Ooouch, ok I deserved that too,"

"Guys ready?" Sirius snickered mischievously, "Count of 3. 1, 2, 3! In a flash, the three Marauders hexed James into a soccer ball. Lily and her friends were horrified because they never learned to transfigure a human into an inanimate object. But then Sirius kicked the ball which Remus kicked back and Sirius kicked it to Peter and it went on for a bit before Sirius asked Lily, "Hey do you want to join in?"

The girls were flabbergasted and Alice asked, "Why did you do that to him?"

"Because this selfish moron deserves it. One, going out to duel the Slytherins by himself, two, having all the fun, and three, leaving me in the dark," This is how the Marauder's punishment was given as he kicked James extra hard to the girls.

Lily trapped the ball under her shoes being a soccer player during her childhood and decided to kick it back to Sirius while jogging to join in the circle

"Lily, that was a human being you just kick," Celena protested, "And that is James if you hadn't noticed,"

"All the more reason," Lily retorted with a grin. Celena looked horrified at Lily response and was even more scared as the ball was being booted around mercilessly.

After few more kicks, while her friends were appalled, Lily decided to kick James extra hard out through the window when all of a sudden James popped out of his inanimate form and nearly tripped Lily as he howled in pain from Lily kicking him in the guts.

"Ohmygosh," Lily said as Sirius stepped on James's back helping Lily up while James hollered again.

"James!" Sara and Erika said as they pampered James and helped him get up.

"Lily!" Celena said as she also went to see how much damage has been done to James.

Rachael hustled over and while examining James, noticed various bruises on his face and could only imagine how bad the rest of his body was.

After a few minutes of rejuvenating and more pampering from the rest of the girls except Lily, James asked, "Happy now you big git?"

"Mmmmm," Sirius thought for a moment before he replied, "Nope," and he punched James again in the guts again which James wailed in pain," Now that is better,"

The girls were enraged and started yelling at Sirius while they tried to ease James's pain but James told them to stop yelling at Sirius. When he said that, all the girls in disbelief let him go which he fell back on the ground and left, after muttering "boys". Lily was in the background giggling at the event as she tried to catch up with her enraged friends.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't guys?" Sirius chuckled as James glared at Sirius and the others.

The Marauders entered the Great Hall during lunch. Sirius saw Bellatrix and he couldn't hold his ecstasy as he gets to torment yet another soul. Nudging James along, he walked up to the table where his cousin was talking with her friends.

"My precious cousin, so nice to see you awake from your slumber. I was wondering when you were going to wake up from that balcony," Sirius said sweetly as he gracefully caught Bellatrix's attention.

"My dear cousin, how sweet of you to be so concerned about me," Bellatrix replied following her cousin's babyish tone.

"That is what family is for, cousin dear,"

"Of course, dearest cousin, can you excuse me," she said while this time, gritting her teeth.

"Oh I will respect your wishes, beloved cousin, for you are a big girl. This time, you lasted forty seconds against James here with your gang,"

Bellatrix shot James a death glare before answering sweetly, "Yes, he is so good at dueling my dear cousin, a girl like me is no match for his caliber. He is simply stunning," Bellatrix said and then looked at James with a kind smile and offered, "We should duel again, I am so looking forward to it, you make such a good sparring partner, though I am afraid the results will be a little different from the first round now that I won't be distracted by dimwits,"

"I am honored that the great Bellatrix would desire to duel with someone as lowly as I," James bowed before taking Bellatrix's hand and giving it a light kiss, "Well fair Bellatrix, I have to bid my adieu, good day to you and may you have a lovely day as your beauty," James finished while Sirius bowed while waving his right hand from left to right like if Bellatrix was a royalty. He and James left, bursting into laughter a second later.

After lunch, it was Charms. The Gryffindors were with Ravenclaws. Filius Flitwick was a short wizard, with white hair and brown eyes. He has a mustache and beard as long as his white hair, and has a squeaky voice. However, he commands over his class just as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. He is also a professor who has great admiration for Lily, though he does it more subtle than Professor Slughorn. When he was young, he was a dueling champion, and an accomplished wizard.

In Charms, they learned about the hastening charming which could speed them physically and mentally, but it is very draining on the mind and can usually last for twenty seconds. Most of the class could not even last for three, while James, Sirius and Remus already knew about and used it several times, could be under its effect for over eight seconds. Lily was very frustrated as she could only cast it for five, and annoyed that James and Sirius beat her effortlessly during her best subject.

Next was Defense Against Dark Arts, a specialty of Remus. The teacher was Henry Peakes, the descendent of the famous sea serpent slayer. He was a young professor, with short light brown hair, and brown eyes. His attitude is stern like Professor McGonagall and his favorite student seemed to be Remus. He had handsome pointed features, and was a highly distinguished duelist.

The Gryffindor once again teamed up with the Slytherins. They learned about the some defensive spells. They first went over the basic one they learned in fifth year, shield charm, used to deflect weak curses. Then they learned about a more advance defensive spell called the reflection charm. It deflects weak curses back to the castor. After that, they were briefly on the guardian charm, a more powerful version of the shield charm.

After Defense Against Dark Arts, the Gryffindors went to Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and finally ending their day with Astronomy.

The Marauders were abnormally quiet during and after the classes as they retired into their dorm room right after dinner. Lily and her friends did their homework onto ten o'clock when Lily had to do her runs. This time around, she asked Remus to do his runs with her which he complied.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and I am not profiting from this in any financial way possible. I, however, am just getting some relaxation and this story is meant for pure pleasure so please don't sue me. Besides, I am a college student and it is really hard financially as it is anyways. Well, this is my lecture, happy reading, or bash me to the ground if you want, don't really care. Actually I kinda do, if you have like it and want me to continue, then say so, I really am wanting to do this until 7th year but we will see.

**Moving On**

Over the next few days, the Marauders were lying low for they were working on their animagi transformation. Every night, before eight, they would disappear to the Room of Requirement to study and perform the necessary steps. Since Remus already had an animal form and his prefect duties, he stayed put in the common room doing homework. By October, James and Sirius had successfully transformed into their animal counterpart. James took the form of a stag while Sirius turned into a black hound. Their three years worth of work finally paid off as now they are able to be with their best friend when he transforms on the full moon. The only task left to do was to help their pal Peter so he can transform also.

"Wormtail, that's not it. You're doing it wrong. You are supposed to glow light blue, not dark green. You did it wrong. Focus," James coached his mate.

"Wormtail, how many times do we have to tell you? You have to concentrate until you lock onto an animal and hold onto it till the potion's effect runs out. This is the simple part Wormtail," Sirius rambled with a hint of annoyance while handing Peter the ninth vial of the night.

Peter took it and waited for James' cue to drink it. When James gave the ok, Peter drank and went into a trance in which his body glowed resembling the color maroon. Six minutes later, Peter fell out of the meditation when his body yet again glowed dark green.

"Ok, that is enough for today, good progress Wormtail, let's go to bed," James said as he realized the time after checking his watch.

"Wormtail, you better get it right tomorrow, because you have exactly twenty-one days left until the full moon. Prongs and I will leave you behind if you don't get the transformation right. In all honesty, I find myself teaching till Christmas," Sirius said while James sighed.

"Way to boost his confidence Padfoot," James said as he gathered his belongings.

"I only said what was true, you know it too James,"

"Sorry guys, I will try harder tomorrow. I think I got the hang of it anyways,"

When the three Marauders arrived at the Gryffindor common room, they found many Gryffindor girls still up gossiping mostly about who they want to take to the upcoming Halloween dance. Unfortunately for the Marauders, it was also the day of the full moon and James and Sirius already pledged to be at Remus's side now that they can.

The trio was walking up to their dormitory when Erika came up to them and asked, "Hey guys, do you mind if I borrow James for a couple minutes?" she asked uncharacteristically nervously.

"You guys go ahead of me, I will catch up," James said as Sirius gave him the childish grin. After he was sure that they were out of hearing range he said, "You want to go out of the common room to talk?" Erika nodded, this time, not looking at him but down at the ground.

They went out, finally away from the hungry eyes and ears that were desperate for some to gossip about. They settled in front of the stairs that leads down to the Great Hall.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" James gently asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you asked someone to the Halloween dance, because if you didn't, are you willing to go with me," Erika finished, looking terrified.

_Shit. What am I to do? I promised Remus that Sirius and I will be with him. Crap. But Erika is so hot and she must have mustered a lot of courage to ask me._

"Hey, Erika, why are you so hyped up, I never seen you so flustered. Not even the championship game against the Ravenclaw has so much even fazed you. About the Halloween dance, hey can I get back to you. You see, I originally have plans to do something else during Halloween, and I, you see, I promised a friend. Let me sort this out and get back to you because I would love to the dance with you," James said choosing his words carefully to make sure he doesn't hurt Erika.

"Ok, I guess I will then see you tomorrow at practice then," Erika sounded more like her normal self as she started to walk away. James, however, grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him looking at him quizzically and James just looked at her. Then a moment later he turned her body around so she is facing him and he cupped her face and gave her a light kiss in the lips. James gave her a deeper kiss when she accepted his tongue into her mouth.

When the kiss was finally over, Erika blushed into scarlet red and then went back into the common room. James on the other hand sucked on his tongue to savor Erika's sweet taste.

Erika ran straight into the girls' dormitory when several of her friends asked her to tell them what happened. Rachael, Alicia, Celena, and Alice ran up also when they realized something must be wrong when their friend ran for her room. When they arrived, they found her lying on her back on her bed, completely opposite of the state they expected to find her. Erika's face was blissful, and full of smiles, and they realized that James must have said yes when she asked him but they were to find out it was because of something completely different.

James went back into the common room a minute later and walked up to his dorm room. When he opened the door, he found Sirius and Peter nearby whispering excitedly until they realized he was there. They stopped immediately and ran up to him and bombarded him with questions.

"What did she what?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Does it have anything to do with the Halloween dance?"  
"Cool it guys and listen. I have a dilemma, yes Padfoot, it does have to do with the dance and I told her maybe," James started to say.

"Dumbass, why did you tell her maybe? The answer is no, remember?" Sirius said losing all his excitement he had and replacing it with a stern face.

"Dude here me out, Padfoot; you were the one to tell me to get over Evans. Well, I think I am in the process. I sort of kissed Erika,"

"You did what?" Sirius demanded, after he thought about it and then patted his friend on the back, "Bout time I tell ya. Geez, took you long enough. So how was it?"

"You prat, lay off,"

"What are you going to tell Moony?" Peter asked.

"Yeah about that, I really don't know. You see, I don't want to disappoint him because I made him so hyped that Padfoot and I will be there by his side. And the fact that he isn't going to the ball, but it doesn't feel right,"

"You fool, you forgot me. You want me to keep a werewolf's company while you are making out with Erika. Hell no. I already rejected two offers. One from that hot chick in Ravenclaw and Rachael asked me," Sirius stated.

"Yeah, about that, sorry there Padfoot,"

"You damn better be and I expect you to tell her the same thing I told Rachael,"

"Well, you still have an hour before his shift is over," Peter said jumping on his bed to sleep while the other two continued to bicker.

"So how did it go," Celena asked excitedly.

"Oh, the dance, yeah, umm, that went kind of bad I guess," Erika responded a little less happy than she previously was.

"What? Honey, what did he say?" Rachael asked concerned.

Erika looked out of the window before she responded, "Maybe,"

"Why that bastard,"

"Hey you got it better than I did when I asked Sirius. He said he had Marauder business and said the conversation was over," Rachael sighed.

"Hmph, I think James said something along that line also, and he said he will try to fix it so he can go. He seemed so sincere,"

"Sirius that dog,"

"Hey, I got a question," Celena asked while cutting off Rachael, "Is it me, or why do you look so jovial all of the sudden when you were partially rejected?"

"Oh, about that, I really don't think I should tell you yet, because, I really don't know what really happened," Erika started to say when she was showered with puppy faces and "come ons" by her friends, "Ok, fine. Well, James kissed me," Erika stopped to see her friends' expression. Alice raised her hands up to her breast. Rachael covered her mouth with her right hand. Celena and Sara raised their eyebrows.

When the moment was over, Sara asked, "Do you think he will ask you out? And what about Lily?"

"Well, does it matter to her? I guess it would be beneficial to her, now that James will be off her case. She finally has the vacation she wanted since the middle of second year," Celena stated casually.

"I guess I will, it really shouldn't matter to her anyways though and I really don't know. I hope he does. I had a crush on him ever since first year. I was always jealous of Lily because she had his attention," Erika said.

"Hey you aren't the only one who has or had a crush on him," Sara said mockingly as she jumped into her bed, "Well good night, and I hope for the best for you Erika,"

"Sweet dreams"

"You staying up for Lily,"

"I don't think so, I want to get some rest," Erika said as she went out in her bathrobe.

"So why do you to see me about Prongs?" Remus tiredly asked.

"Hey Moony, I just want to tell you… that I will be there for you during this month's full moon,"

"You dragged me out after you know how tired I was… dammit,"


End file.
